


Lest You Be Judged

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [154]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Aromantic Crowley (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Transphobia, M/M, Other, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Queer Guardian Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: B flicked a glance up at Dr Crowley, where he leaned against the wall waiting for the lift. She said softly, "You know, sometimes, you're kind of like a fairy godparent, if that isn't rude?"
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens) & Anathema Device, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [154]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 42
Kudos: 622
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Lest You Be Judged

B flicked a glance up at Dr Crowley, where he leaned against the wall waiting for the lift. She said softly, "You know, sometimes, you're kind of like a fairy godparent, if that isn't rude?"

"I'm queer and male-presenting. 'Fairy' is par for the course." He gave her a brief flicker of a smile. "Just don't expect me to wave a wand and sing 'Bibbity-bobbity-boo'."

She couldn't help but giggle at the image that put into her mind.

A group of students glanced at her, then at him, and then did a double take and stopped to stare.

B flinched, hunching down into her hoodie as if that could turn her invisible.

He glowered at them.

They stared some more. Then the whispers began. What if it wasn't another professor he was seeing? What if it was a _student_? What if...

B's stomach turned into a lead balloon full of queasiness. She should have known better. Every time she thought she'd found support, it was yanked out from under her, from the gatekeepers who insisted she couldn't be a girl because she still liked short hair and jeans, to the "friends" who dropped her the moment someone raised an issue. Why would now be any different? She heard him inhale, slow and angry, and didn't look up. Didn't want to see him pull away from her.

Movement caught her eye anyway, as he whipped round as fast as a striking snake, and hissed at the students, "You cut that out this instant!"

It was their turn to flinch and cluster together, but a crowd was forming behind and around them,and they couldn't escape.

Not even other professors could get past. B saw Dr Device, Anathema, at the back of the crowd, look around, take in the situation, and pull out her phone*.

Dr Crowley lifted his head, and she caught sight of his hand braced against the wall, almost hidden behind him. "You listen to me," he ground out, his voice projected for all to hear. "It's one thing to make harmless speculations. It's quite another to make ones that hurt people. Before you go any further, let me give you some facts." He took a long breath, his mouth a thin, tight line as the clump of students fell silent, and the older students blocking them in went quiet. Almost an anticipatory quietness, as if they were expecting something.

B swallowed, then realised the lift had quietly arrived, and Dr Crowley wasn't going to be able to get in right away. She shifted a little along the wall, trying not to attract more attention, because all of this was her fault, and jammed her thumb against the 'hold' button.

"First of all," Dr Crowley told them, his dark glasses gleaming like blades of razor-edged obsidian on his harsh face, "I'm not attracted to women." He let that sink in for a long moment. The instant one of the students opened their mouth to respond, he went on, verbally trampling them under. "Second, I prefer people _my own age_ , and third, I have a perfectly good husband already, I don't need to seek out anyone else for that kind of relationship. Do. You. Understand. Me."

They cringed. Then whispered, "Yes, Dr Crowley."

He didn't move, or even acknowledge their response for long moments, but gazed across the crowd at Dr Fell, who had just arrived in a hurry.

B glanced that way too, just enough to realise it was an exchange of gazes.

Then Dr Fell was elbowing his way forward, cheerfully calling, "Anthony, dear, stop terrorising the students. We'll be late for lunch."

The students whipped round. They stared at Dr Fell, who beamed at them. Then turned back to stare at Dr Crowley and the colour drained from their faces at the realisation. Dear Anthony, was...

He said, sharply, "Now behave yourselves." and then linked his arm with Dr Fell's. They vanished into the lift together, leaving only shattered assumptions in their wake.

**Author's Note:**

> * Anathema was telling Aziraphale to come and rescue his husband.


End file.
